villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Eridan Ampora
Eridan Ampora is one of the two 'confirmed' antagonists in Andrew Hussie's webcomic Homestuck. He is a violet-blooded sea-dwelling alien Troll with a genocide complex towards lower-blooded trolls. He succumbs to the belief of the Hemospectrum, in which certain members of the Troll race are naturally higher or lower than one another based on the color of their blood. Act 5 Act 1 Eridan had started with an impressive degree of romantic success, being in a kismesisitude with Vriska Seket and a fading moiralegience with Feferi Peixes. Vriska's kismesitude died out quickly, as she had lost interest in Eridan, favoring another lowblooded Troll named Tavros Nitram. Feferi broke up her moiralegience with Eridan shortly after, leaving Eridan entirely alone. Eridan is implied to have met Sollux Captor on the Land Of Brains and Fire for a duel, which ended as a draw. Kanaya Maryam took Eridan on as an apprentice, and began teaching him how to use magic, which Eridan proudly proclaimed as "wwhite science", refusing to accept "white magic" as an acceptable term. Act 5 Act 2 Eridan told Feferi and Sollux that he would join Jack Noir because he saw no hope in continuing the game the way they were playing. He invites Feferi to join him, earnestly attempting to convince her. Sollux takes less than kindly to this betrayal, and the two quickly become aggressive. They fight, as Feferi tries desperately to break them up. Eridan ends up knocking Sollux out against a wall and blinding him. Feferi, thinking Sollux dead, attacked Eridan with her trident. Eridan, in the heat of violence and suddenly cornered, shot her with his science wand through the heart leading to instant death. Kanaya watches this outburst in shock, holding her lipstick-chainsaw at the ready. Eridan sees this as a threat and then proceeds to destroy the Matriorb, the only hope for his kind's future. Kanaya is outraged and attempts to kill Eridan, only to be killed via a fatal blast through the stomach. He absconds quickly afterwards, leaving Karkat Vantas standing in the middle of the carnage, jaw dropped and in complete shock. Eridan then meets up with Gamzee Makara and Vriska Serket. Before the three can go into deadly combat Kanaya, revived through dubious means, interupts. Kanaya swiftly takes care of Vriska and Gamzee both, before approaching Eridan and slicing him through the waist, cleanly bissecting the Prince. Eridan dies instantly. Act 6 Act 2 Eridan makes a re-appearance in Act 6 Act 2 as a ghost in his God Tier form. Eridan is revealed when Rose introduces him. Act 6 Act 3 Eridans ghost is seen at the end of Act 6 Act 3 (top left corner of a Flash insert) He is seen in a dream bubble were everyone else was at before the bubble was destroyed by Lord English instantly killing Eridan as well as everyone else in the dream bubble at the time. Act 6 Act 5 Act 1 Eridan makes an appearance in Act 6 Act 6 Act 2. After Gamzee Makara steals Eridan and Sollux's dead bodies. Gamzee prototypes them into a fused Sprite named Erisolsprite. This Sprite is owned by Jake English and the Sprite seems to hate Jake, and nearly everything he's confronted with. His character is known for his contant flipping off. He has too much self-loathing to live, but is too apathetic to self-destruct, so he's stuck in a state of eternal hatred towards literally everything and everyone. Act 6 Act 5 Act 2 Before Act 6 Act 5 Act 2 was disconnected from Homestuck and turned into Act 6 Act 5 Act 1 the Erisolsprite made an appearance. After Jake goes into trickster mode Jake asked the Sprite if it wanted to go on adventures with him. The Sprite refused but was then forced to go with him. During this time, after the re-con where John Egbert saved the GameOver!timeline. We see dead Eridan again in God-Tier with Feferi Piexes, bringing Mayor back to life on the Land Of Wrath and Angels. Act 6 Act 6 Act 5 During Act 6 Act 6 Act 5, Eridan's dead body is seen transforming into a ghost and entering the afterlife. There, he is greeted by Sollux, Feferi and Aradia. He is welcomed and seemingly forgiven for his crimes. interpersonal relationships Vantas|Karkat Vantas - Friends, gossip buddies. Extremely close to the point that Feferi believed they were something more. They drffted apart after the game started and Karkat rejected him as a friend in a memo after Murderstuck. Sollux Captor http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Sollux_Captor - Eridan and Sollux had little to do with each other before the game. They are implied to never have even talked. They do not like each other. They met for duels, which ended in Sollux becoming blind. The eventually became a sprite together, Erisolsprite. Nepeta Leijon - Eridan was Nepetas server player, and saved her life during the game (how was never explained). Nepeta does not seem to like Eridan very much. Kanaya Maryam - Viewed each other as friends before the Matriorb incident. Eridan told Kanaya that if he ever found a way to kill the landwellers, he would make sure she was unharmed. Kanaya trained Eridan as a wizard. Eridan killed Kanaya during Murderstuck, to which she returns the favour after being resurrected. Vriska Serket - Ex-kismesis, implied to have been kismesis's for most of the time before the game. A parallel to Mindfang and Dualscar. FLARPing buddies. Feferi Peixes - used Eridans skills as an orphaner to feed her lusus. Moirails for a very long time. Eridan developed red feelings for her, which he poured out to her, only to be shut down and left for Sollux (previously mentioned) Rose Lalonde - contacted by Eridan, he tried to give her Ahabs Crosshairs Jade Harley - also contacted by Eridan, he gave her Ahabs Crossahairs, which she promptly threw out of her window. Trivia * Unbeknowst to Eridan, his role as "Prince of Hope" actually means that he is destined to destroy Hope. This prophecy had clearly come to fruition when he had destroyed the Matriorb. * Eridan was confirmed to been Grimdark by creator, Andrew Hussie, during Murderstuck. * Eridan and Gamzee are the only two Trolls to be officially labelled as 'villains' by Andrew Hussie. * Eridan seems to be based on 'nice guys'. * Eridan was the only character that was blocked by Vriska on Trollian. * Eridan's science wand was a copy of Hermione Grangers wand. * Eridan's death seems to represent his symbol, being separated by the middle. * The name 'Eridan Ampora' was suggested by composer for the webcomic, Tenebrais. 'Eridan' comes from the Eridanos river, poured from Aquarius' urn. 'Ampora' comes from amphora, a Greek container used for holding water. Gallery Eririska.gif|Eridan and Vriska in the midst of heated, passionate FLARPing. hopeless.png|Eridan, ready to finally fulfill his lifelong dream of mass murder.|link=https://www.homestuck.com/story/3328 Feferideath.gif|Eridan's killing spree begins with Feferi.|link=https://www.homestuck.com/story/3332 wwhat.png|Eridan takes his rightful place as the Prince of Hope.|link=https://www.homestuck.com/story/3343 Kanayadeath.png|Eridan's killing spree ceases with Kanaya.|link=https://www.homestuck.com/story/3346 tumblr_5a8e1749ad91cf611a63744ce7d01b24_179af62d_640.png|Eridan in Pesterquest Category:Tragic Category:Webcomic Villains Category:Murderer Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Trolls Category:Aliens Category:Noncorporeal Category:Homestuck Villains Category:Dark Knights Category:God Wannabe Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Arrogant Category:Magic Category:Pirates Category:Traitor Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Aristocrats Category:Male Category:Wealthy